


Thank You

by Lunarium



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Magic, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Reynir wants to see Lalli do his magic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).



> Set around the end of Chapter 12. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta!

“Even if it is not my people’s magic, and I can’t learn it, I still don’t see why I can’t watch you,” Reynir said brightly. “I know Onni said he was going to teach you a runo; he said it was against those ghosts so they won't hurt us.” 

Lalli cracked open one eyelid to glare at the foreign mage sitting nearby, as he seemed to enjoy inviting himself into his Haven. He kept his own focus on his incantation lest any ghost came into his lands; his voice rattled off at a volume so low Lalli himself could scarcely hear it. 

Ignore him; maybe he’ll just go away. 

“Are you ignoring me? I’m not angry or anything, it’s just—I’m just fascinated by your magic!” Reynir went on. “I heard you use your magic once, and your words sounded so beautiful. Like music. Magical music.” 

Lalli squeezed his eyes shut. Oh, the mage was unbearable! 

“Did you like the rune I drew? I made one for everyone. I hope it protects you when words fail you some day.” 

Pausing, Lalli did glare at Reynir this time, with both eyes, burning a hole right through his skull with his gaze. 

“Words never fail me,” Lalli said in a huffed voice.

*

Lalli looked sheepishly at Reynir before finally glancing to the side. Back in their Havens, there was no excuse not to speak with him, not when Lalli _wished_ to say something to Reynir.

“The truth is,” Lalli began, “I don’t have your rune any more. I lost it in the hospital. Used it against ghosts. There…there were so many and my mind went blank.” 

“Words failed you?” Reynir’s voice held none of the mocking tone that others would have otherwise had. Nor was it gloating. It was… sympathetic, kind. Lalli wished to punch him for it, but also to embrace him for understanding, if he could bear touching anyone. 

“Words failed me,” Lalli confessed grudgingly. “Did little to help me, I should add.” _Idiot_ , he chided himself. _Reynir wasn’t being a jerk to you. You had no reason to—_

Reynir’s smile faltered at the vague hope of what his rune could do, and his shoulders slumped. He turned away. “I’m sorry.” 

He made to leave before Lalli clasped his shoulder. “Thank you for it. It wasn’t much, but it was something. It helped me escape.” Biting back his tongue, he embraced Reynir from behind. 

“Thank you,” he said. “If you want to watch me recite a runo, I can show you.”


End file.
